


Fictober- Dia 6- Estoy enterado ¿tu punto es?

by No_time_for_names



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Steve comparte Fake News hasta que Tony le pone un alto





	Fictober- Dia 6- Estoy enterado ¿tu punto es?

-Steve, ¿sabes que no todo lo que dice la gente es verdad? -  


-Si, lose. -  


\- ¿Y que los noticieros pueden ser amarillistas y mentirosos?  


-Estoy enterado ¿Tu punto es? - Steve miraba serio a Tony.  


-Estas aterrorizando al mundo con lo compartes en tu perfil. -  


Steve se sentía como cuando eran niño y lo regañaban por algo. Pero Tony no tenia derecho alguno a regarlo, en primer lugar, él fue quien insistió en darle un teléfono “útil” de verdad y después insistió mas en crearle una cuenta de Facebook porque era mas de su estilo. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique. El punto era que esa era su cuenta y el podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.  


-No entiendo de que me hablas. -  


Dios Steve era tan tonto, la gente que lo seguía estaba en pánico y no era para menos el perfil oficial de Capitán América administrada por el mismo Steve Rogers compartió que el SIDA era trasmitible por medio de plátanos inyectados con sangre, que un meteorito se estrellaría contra la tierra. La gente pensaba en el como una fuente segura de información y el solo compartía todo como si solo tuviera agregada a 10 personas.  


Honestamente es en parte mi culpa, yo fui quien insistió en hacerle una cuenta de Facebook. Al menos no le hice un Twitter. Pero parecía una buena idea Facebook es una red social simple, podía mandar mensajes y ver las noticias en su celular como la gente normal y no iría todos los días a buscar el periódico. Eso era todo el plan, no que Steve desinformara a tanta gente ¡Ni siquiera le hice una página! Steve tenia mas de 20 millones de amigos en Facebook, porque al parecer le tenía que haber dicho que no aceptara desconocidos en Facebook, pero ya era muy tarde tenía 20 millones de personas que podían ver todo lo que publica de manera diaria.  


-Lo que publicas en tu muro es estúpido y no tiene base científica. -  


-Si la tiene, son periódicos importantes y un montón de gente los sigue. -  


-El numero de seguidores no demuestra nada, Steve solo borra todo eso y publica que ninguna de las noticias que publicaste es verdad. -  


\- ¿Y si una si es verdad? -  


\- No lo son. -  


-No las borro hasta que me lo demuestres. -  


Así es como pasé las siguientes dos horas de mi vida viendo dos meses de publicaciones de Steve, explicando porque cada y una de sus noticias son mentiras, también vi muchas publicaciones de buenos días y chistes tontos, Steve es totalmente del tipo de Facebook.  


\- ¿Entendiste? - Tony se miraba cansado, esa era la última noticia falsa que Steve había publicado.  


-Si, supongo. Es bueno no tener que lidiar con un meteorito. -  


-Okey eso es todo por hoy, ocupo un Martini. -  


-Gracias por explicarme Tony. -  


-Si bueno, no compartas más noticias por favor. -  


Steve sonrió  


-Está bien, te debo un favor. -  


-Ven conmigo a beber y no me debes nada. -  


Ambos se sonrieron y bajaron de la torre Stark a beber algo en un bar concurrido, pero no escandaloso del área, no se emborracharon, Steve no podía, pero Tony solo bebió con calma y platico con Steve, allí mismo y bajo la supervisión de Tony Steve publico una disculpa por compartir noticias de fuentes desconfiables.  


Ninguno comento ese sentimiento tranquilo y alegre que parecía amor. Pero Steve ya no lo pudo sacar de su cabeza por mucho que lo intento en las siguientes semanas.  


Y bueno Steve nunca fue una persona de quedarse quieto cuando quería algo.  


-Tony ¿puedes ver esta noticia y decirme si la puedo publicar? -  


-Claro no hay problema, déjame ver tu celular. - Steve le paso su celular a Tony con una pagina abierta, era la página oficial de una revista de chismes de la cultura popular, en letras grandes y amarillas en un fondo rojo “Capitán América y Iron Man en una cita” una foto adjunta de ellos en el bar, apenas y se distinguían. El articulo no daba ninguna información solo que estuvieron en los bar juntos. Típico de revista de chismes.  


\- ¿Entonces que dices Tony eso fue una cita? -  


Tony sonreía de lado.  


-No. -  


Steve se quedo congelado un segundo, Tony sonrió aun más.  


-Pero puedes invitarme a una de verdad, si así lo quieres Cap.-  


-Eso me gustaría. –  


Esta vez ambos sonrieron, ese sentimiento tranquilo y alegre que definitivamente era amor los inundo otra vez, esta vez tampoco dijeron nada, pero los dos lo sabían.  


Esa tarde fueron a comer y caminaron por el parque.  


-¿Entonces volví gay al Capitán América? No es que te culpe, tengo ese efecto en la gente. -  


Steve sonrió juguetón  


-Tony Stark científico reconocido dice que la gente se “vuelve gay”, cuidado podrías terminar en una pagina de chismes y noticias falsas si no cuidad lo que dices. –  


Tony se rio 5 minutos hasta que su estómago le dolía y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  


-Aprendes rápido Cap.-  


-Ya sabía que me gustaban los hombres mucho antes de ti, lo sabia en los 40.-  


-Wow. ¿Y quién fue, Bucky? -  


-No, Bucky era como mi hermano eso hubiera sido raro. Fue con un chico de nuestro vecindario, realmente solo nos acostábamos, pero era agradable y lo quise. –  


-Sorprendente, el ídolo de América tubo relaciones homosexuales de manera casual en los años 40.-  


-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta impropia?-  


-¿Si digo que no igual la vas a hacer?-  


-Muy probablemente. -  


-Entonces no tengo opción así que si.-  


-¿Eras el de arriba o el de abajo?-  


-Arriba. ¿Preguntas porque estas interesado? -  


\- Muy probablemente. –  


Ambos rieron con fuerza, mientras caminaban de regreso a la torre, el clima estaba frio y caminaron muy juntos. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al frente de la torre Stark, nos besamos con tranquilidad.  


A la mañana siguiente Steve Rogers alias el Capitán América compartió desde su perfil oficial de Facebook un link de noticia en una revista de chismes muy conocida, en la portada estaban Tony y el besándose frente a la Torre Stark. Su comentario en la publicación fue ; “Esta vez si tengo una fuente confiable.”


End file.
